A Day Worth Everything
by Angryanimeperv64
Summary: It's been a year since Kanda and Allen got together and it's Valentine's Day again...only Kanda has forgotten all about the significance of this special day. Sequel to 'Valentine's Day'. Yullen, boy x boy.


_**~ Sylvia: Hey all again! Well, we said we'd give you all a sequel and here it is! Again, we try as best we can so please excuse if the characters are a little OOC.**_

_**Vicky: Yep! So, read and enjoy! ~**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the black order. Valentine's Day is here and a certain silver hair exorcist couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, a certain stoic samurai has forgotten and doesn't notice the date. 'I wonder where Kanda is.' Allen thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. Kanda sits at a table in the cafeteria before he starts to eat his souba.

When Allen enters the cafeteria, he see's Kanda at a nearby table and runs over. "Hey Yuu!" Allen says cheerfully giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Moyashi" Kanda states before kissing Allen's forehead.

Allen smiles happily "Do you know what today is?" Allen asked. "Um...February 14?" Kanda replied guessingly. "Yes...And?"

"And...What?" he asked, confused. "..Never mind" Allen said in a less happy voice. 'Did he really forget?'

"Am I missing something?" Kanda asks. "..."Allen stayed silent. He got up and went back to his room with watery eyes. Kanda watches Allen leave with confusion on his face while Lavi, who was sitting across from Kanda, just shakes his head. "Man Yuu, how could you forget?" Lavi questioned his samurai friend. "What did I forget? And don't call me that!" Kanda yelled to Lavi. "Man you really are clueless. Your anniversary, of course." Lavi told him. Kanda's eyes widen a fraction at the Baka-usagi's words. 'Dammit! How the hell did I forget?! Dumbass!' he scolded himself mentally. Kanda stands instantly and runs off after Allen.

Allen lies on his bed crying. 'Screw him!' he thought 'I can't believe he forgot..'

Kanda knocks on Allen's door a few times. "Moyashi? May I come in?" he asked quietly. "...No.." Allen replied in a monotone voice. Kanda hears the tone of Allen's voice and starts to worry. "Moyashi...please let me in..."

Allen doesn't reply but gets up and opens the door. Kanda opens the door the rest of the way slowly and walks in before shutting the door behind him. He reaches one hand up and cups one side of Allen's face gently. "Moyashi..." his voice trails off as he mentally looks for the right words to use. "What...You're sorry?" Allen tells him on the verge of tears.

The sight of Allen on the brink of crying nearly shreds Kanda's heart in to pieces, his chest tightening. Kanda quickly wraps his arms around Allen and pulls him to his chest, holding him tightly. "I'm very sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to forget...I swear..." Kanda holds Allen slightly lighter and closer, protectively, and he starts rubbing Allen's back soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Allen."

"Just don't forget again.." Allen mumbled into Kanda's jacket. Kanda lays his chin down atop Allen's head as he continues to rub soothing circles on Allen's back. "I promise I will never forget it again." Kanda leans his head down into Allen's shoulder. "Please...will you forgive again?"

Allen nods before saying "yeah" in a less shaky voice. A grateful smile crosses Kanda's face as the tightening in his chest lightens. "I love you Moyashi"

Allen smiles "I love you too, Yuu" and with that Allen leans up and kisses Kanda. Kanda kisses back deeply yet gently while one of his hands stays on Allen's back as the other holds Allen's head close. Allen wraps his arms around Kandas neck. Kanda, being devious for once, pulls Allen down to the bed with him as he falls back on it. Allen shrieked as he was pulled down. Kanda rolled them both over so he was above Allen and looks down at the cursed boy in concern. "Moyashi, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm ok" Allen tells him. "You sure?" Kanda asked as he placed a gentle hand on the side of Allen's face. "I said I'm okay" Allen says before he leans in to kiss Kanda. "Alright..." Kanda says quietly before capturing Allen's lips in a heated kiss. Allen wraps his arms back around Kanda. Kanda wraps his arms possessively around Allen's waist before breaking the kiss. He leans his forehead against Allen's before saying "You are my one and only treasure, my beloved Moyashi."

Allen blushed hearing this and Kanda smirks before kissing Allen again, leaning down slightly towards the boy. Allen moans and wraps his legs around Kandas waist. Kanda lays his body down on Allen's body before he tangles one hand in Allen's hair as he kisses the cursed boy deeply. Allen moans and pulls Kanda even closer. Kanda runs his other hand down along the front of Allen's torso as he licks the cursed boys' lips, begging for entrance. Allen opens his mouth and begins to grind against Kanda. Kanda gasps as Allen grinds against his body. Kanda then kisses Allen deeply again, his tongue dancing with Allen's as he grinds his body into the cursed boy in return.

"Aaahh" Allen moaned. He began to pull at Kanda's clothing. Kanda smirks in the kiss and grabs Allen's wrists before pinning them above the cursed boy's head with just one hand. He breaks the kiss before he licks down Allen's neck. Allen moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Moyashi...tell me...tell me what you want" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. "I-I want you..to.."Allen began embarrassed. "Tell me...what you want most, my little Moyashi" Kanda repeated in Allen's ear before licking the rim of it.

"Make love to me ,Yuu" Allen replied in a low voice. "As you wish..." Kanda replies quietly and seductively but he glides his free hand under Allen's shirt and up his torso. "mmmhh" Allen arched into the samurai's touch. Kanda pulls his hand back and undoes Allen's jacket and shirt before licking down the cursed boys' chest. This cause's the smaller of the two to whimper. "Aah.."

Kanda licks back up Allen's chest to his neck as his free hand unbuttons the cursed boy's pants. Kanda then reaches the same hand down into the now undone pants and grasps Allen's member. Allen shouts out in pleasure at the feeling and grasped the sheets of the bed. "Y-Yuu.." he moaned out. "You're the only one I let call me by that name...Moyashi" Kanda whispered as he let go of Allen's member and started undoing his own pants.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**~ Sylvia: We know it kinda sucks but we had fun! See everyone again soon for there will be another chapter to go with this! Bye-Bye!**_

_**Shiro: There is also a button near the bottom of the screen, Please click it to review! Thanks for reading! ~**_


End file.
